


I Need a Drink

by Invisible_Sarah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Masturbation, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Sarah/pseuds/Invisible_Sarah
Summary: "I swear if Granger comes in one more time with those tight pants on, I'm going to physically lose it," Theo said."I don't know what's worse, the training, or watching her bouncing alongside us," Zabini muttered. The boys in the booth groaned in response of the image coming to mind.I took a long sip of firewhiskey trying to burn her from my mind.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 26
Kudos: 364





	1. June

“Let’s go!” Granger yelled running about 500 feet in front of us.

I pushed through the pain crawling up my legs from the final run of the day. When Father told me, he got me into the Auror program, I somehow imagined there would be more magic and less running.

I’m not going to say it’s horrible, but it’s horrible.

Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, and I were the only recruits that made it through the first two weeks. It was apparently pretty normal to have so many drop out of the program.

I debated it every hour myself.

The General stopped running and began to jog in place marking the finish line, I pushed myself to finish strong and then immediately threw myself in the grass. Chest heaving trying to catch my breath.

“You okay Malfoy,” Granger grinned at me. “You look like you’re sweating, I thought Malfoys don’t sweat.”

I made the mistake of telling her the first week of boot camp that Malfoys don’t sweat. Man did she prove me wrong.

The first week was horrible, Nott, Zabini, and I were all on Flint’s quidditch team, so we thought we knew what to expect for the work out routines. Merlin I was wrong. Flint overheard discussing what we thought the routines were going to be, which resulted in him out right laughing at the three of us.

“She’s going to kill you,” he laughed us off.

The General woke us at dawn and began the day with a 5-mile jog. Eat breakfast. Lunges, pushups, sit-ups, pullups, burpees, and planks. Potion classes. 2-mile jog. Dark Arts classes. Lunch. One-hour break. Boxing classes. Healing classes. Obstacle courses. One last 3-mile jog and then super. We each had required occlumency classes all on different days, that was only once a week thank merlin.

“You know General,” Zabini said clutching his sides. “I especially enjoy this time with you, I don’t think 10 miles is enough each day.”

The man had a death wish, and a terrible crush on the General. I mean it wasn’t hard to see why. Granger grew out her hair but with the length, her hair seemed to relax into soft curls rather than the bush she had at Hogwarts. She wore these tight exercise pants often exercised in just a tight bra that crisscrossed on her back, it covered everything but left very little to the imagination.

“If you want Zabini we can go another mile,” she ginned.

“Just you and I,” he winked at her.

“Of course,” she smirked.

He paused, pretending to consider it for a moment.

“I’m a little out of breath at the moment,” he said amused. “How about dinner?”

She threw her head back and laughed, Marcus grunted at the idea. Although they never openly stated they were in a relationship he lived in her house on the training grounds.

I think the part that irritates me the most is he insist on showering in the communal shower and man was he endowed. I am very pleased with my own member but the idea that that monstrosity fits inside Granger is a little innerving. He has ruined her for anyone else, practically a bloody horse.

“Next time Zabini,” she said dismissing him. “At ease gentlemen,” she said, walking away, swing her hips back and forth. She has to be doing that on purpose, right?

“I think I’m beginning to wear her down.”

Marcus snorted and jogged to catch up with her.

He turned to me grinning, “she going to be the mother of my children, just you watch.”

I snorted.


	2. July

Granger stood in the shower room watching me touch myself. My head tipped back in pleasure with visions of my cock buried inside her. Stroking myself enthusiastically. 

She carefully seemed to take inventory of my cock and hard planes of muscles. 

“Hermione,” I groaned spraying my seed on myself.

“Get out,” I screamed forcing her away from the memory. While she dived into another.

This time I was watching her laid out in the grass breathing hard after a long run, hair spread out around her like a hallow. Emotions running through the memory, mainly lust and desire. 

“You’re getting good Draco,” she grinned up at me. 

“Malfoys are good at everything,” I smirked. Her eyes seemed to darken, but it could have been a trick of the light. 

She turned away now focusing on the memory tucked hidden in the back of my mind.

“NO!”

“Push me out,” she said diving. 

I was in the virtual reality training room putting in a memory. Placing the sensors at my temple.

“Granger please, you don’t want to see this one,” I pleaded.

The training room evaporated, and we were now standing in the manors drawing room.

Memory Hermione was screaming withering on the floor. The real Hermione flinched. 

I began the duel trying to single handily fight off Bellatrix as well as the snatchers still in the room. 

“You have feeling for the witch,” Bellatrix screeched. “Now I’ll have to kill her for sure.”

Although the virtual reality was fake, the experiencer did feel pain when hit with spells. Draco was on his knees experiencing a mild crucio before he was official shoved out of the virtual reality, loosing the duel. 

“Hermione!” he yelled ripping the sensors from his temples.  
She pulled herself from my mind. Quiet for a minute.

“What were you trying to do?” she asked.

My head was splitting, a headache forming behind my eyes. 

Breathing hard I muttered, “I should have done something, I should have stopped her.”

“I just let her hurt you, it isn’t right,” I said stepping away from her. “I’m sorry.”

“I did the same thing,” she whispered. “I must have put the memory in fifty times, you never win, and I always end up dying if you do anything other than stand there.”

“I was trying to find a way to be mad at you,” she said angerly. 

“And are you,” I asked. “Mad at me?”

Silence. 

I flinched under her stare. 

“No.”

The world tilted and her lips found mine.

I buried my hands in her hair pulling her into me before she could change her mind. I ran my tongue across bottom lip begging for her. One hand gripping my hip grinding into me while the other cupped my face deeping the kiss. I groaned at the contact. She opened her mouth letting my tongue dance with hers for dominance.

I picked her up, she wrapped her legs around my hips. I gently pressed her into the war to keep her in place.

She pulled away breathless, refusing to let the moment end I trailed kisses down her throat. tucking myself into the crook of her neck inhaling her vanilla scent. 

With her hand still in my hair she let out a small laugh, “you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

I groaned in response.


	3. August

“I swear if Granger comes in one more time with those tight pants on, I’m going to physically lose it,” Theo said running a hand over his face. 

“I don’t know what’s worse, the training, or watching Grangers tits bouncing alongside us,” Blaise muttered. The boys in the booth groaned in response of the image coming to mind. 

I took a long sip of firewhiskey trying to burn the image from my mind. It doesn’t pay to get hard with men for company. 

“Malfoy is luckier than all of us, she’s already got her hands in his vault, now she just needs to put his cock in her mouth,” Blaise flippantly muttered. 

Blaise was referring to Granger’s Industrial Revolution initiative she was able to convince my Father to start working on. We’re bring the Wizarding World to the twenty-first century, Draco! 

Visions of the curly haired witch on her knees with my hands buried in her hair was enough for my cock to jump to attention. 

“Whose cock needs to be put into my mouth,” Granger said casually coming out of nowhere. The red headed female Weasley was standing nearby snickering. 

I don’t think I’ve seen grown men more embarrassed or blush harder.

There was an awkward silence while four men looked anywhere but at her. 

“Whose cock needs to be put into my mouth?” she asked again. 

“Well, Theo likes the way your ass looks in your tight pants, said he might lose it next time you wear them. Flint likes the way your tits bounce, and Blaise thinks you should suck my cock since you already spend my galleons,” I smirked at her.

“Technically Draco, I spend Lucius’s galleons not yours, so should I suck your daddy’s cock?” She asked sweetly, as the color drained from my face. “Will your father be hearing about this?” 

She shot the group one more grin, winked at me, and sashayed off with the ginger.

“Fuck! Is anyone else hard?” Blaise groaned adjusting himself below the table.

“I need another drink,” I said while watching Granger across the room.

I got up and made my way to the bar. I ducked to the bathroom quickly and locked the door, I pulled myself out of my pants and started vigorously wanking myself. Dark curls and honey eyes at the forefront of my vision just as the object of my affection walked into the bathroom.

“Whose cock needs to be put in my mouth?” she asked for the last time staring darkly at my leaking cock. 

“My cock,” I said gruffly as Granger started to lower to her knees.


	4. September

“Marcus won’t be home,” kiss. “For a couple hours,” another kiss. 

She pulled me into her room, his scent flooded my senses. 

Sandalwood mixed with vanilla. 

His scent mixed with hers. 

Him and Her.

“Let me just freshen up,” she said pulling away from me with a wink. “Make yourself comfortable.” 

When the bathroom door shut, I began to feel my wall break down. 

Granger and Marcus sparred in the training room, after aggressively dueling for several minutes, she spelled his wand out of his hand. Climbed him like a bloody pole, imitated snapping his neck, threw her head back laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Ruffled his hair and slid down him. 

Jealousy. Anger. Hurt.

I could do it; I could share her. 

Malfoys don’t share. 

A large king-sized bed took up most of the room, with dark sheets and a blue comforter. 

I mean, her bed had to be enormous, Flint was fucking huge standing more than half a foot taller than myself. 

A nightstand on each side of the bed with a lamp.

Hermione sitting up reading a book, Flint’s head in her lap while she stroked his hair as he was falling asleep. 

It should be me.

A pair of boxers laid on the floor.

Flint horse cock buried deep in Hermione with her head tipped in pleasure.

I cringed, grinding my teeth, trying to remove it from my head. 

I opened her closet, trying to find more evidence of their relationship. 

Large shirts hung on one side, her work out clothes on the other.

That should be my clothes. 

My chest tightened. 

A picture of them laughing sitting on a dresser.

A picture of them, not us. 

The bathroom door clicked open; my chest began to hurt. 

“Draco?”

“I can’t do it,” I told her. 

“It’s okay Draco, we don’t have to have sex if you’re not ready,” she spoke with concern trying to reach out to me.

“No, you don’t get it,” I scoffed backing away. “I can’t share you with him. I thought I could do it, I can’t.”

“What are you talking about, you don’t have to share me,” she said frowning taking a step closer.

I stepped back, “so you’re going to choose then?” 

“I shouldn’t have too,” she said angerly catching my eye. 

I flinched under her stare. God I’m going to miss her eyes.

“You can’t have Marcus, and me,” I articulated again with clenched teeth. 

“What are you talking about? Of course, I can.”

“You can’t fuck Marcus and me!” I shouted angerly. “I won’t do it, I won’t share! It’s me or him.”

“Why do you think I’m fucking Marcus?”

“You have a king size bed because he’s fucking huge!” I gestured to her bed. 

“I roll in my sleep,” she said shrugging her shoulders.

“You have men’s shirts in your closest!” 

“I like large shirts to sleep in,” she scoffed crossing her arms in front of her. 

“I smell him all over your room!” I said at bit hysterically. “His boxers are on your floor!”

“Draco, I wear boxers to sleep,” she stepped closer. “I sweat so much throughout the day only men’s body wash makes me feel clean. You smell me all over the room.”

“You kissed him!”

“Draco,” she said hesitantly. “Are you jealous?” 

I let out a laugh, “of course I’m bloody jealous, he gets to touch you, whenever he wants.”

“He wakes up in bed with you in the morning,” I said pacing. “He falls asleep with you in his arms.”

“He’s gay.” 

“What?!”


	5. October

Auror boot camp ended at the end of last month and despite us touching and kissing for the last two she insisted on attended dates. This didn’t bother me one bit, if the General wanted to be romanced I’d romance the hell out of her. I whisked her away to Ireland, United States, France, and Japan to visit some of the best restaurants in the world. At the end of every date I’d leave her on her doorstep after kissing her into the wall.

After the fourth date she asked for a night cap at my place.

I left her in my room while I went to grab a bottle from my study, when I came back to stood naked except for a pair of underwear at the end of my bed.

“Ugh,” I groaned. “You’re going to kill me.”

I left the bottle on the floor and proceeded to explore her while she undressed me. She took my cock in her hand and began to vigorously pump me.

“Please,” I whispered into her skin pulling away. “Just let me touch you.”

“Too slow,” she groaned. Kissing her way up my neck and across my jaw. 

“Let me do this for you,” I pleaded. 

She scowled but released me. 

I laid her out across my bed and I slowly dragged her black underwear down her legs only to flick them in a random corner.

God she’s gorgeous. 

“Draco, please.”

Taking a single finger, I traced an imaginary path from her swollen clit to the hole I plan on taking tonight. 

“You’re so wet for me,” I murmured. 

“Touch me,” she moaned, squirming under my gaze. 

Slowly inserting one finger I watched her mind begin to fizzle out. 

A second finger and began pumping in and out. I dipped my head, dragging my tongue over the sensitive bud causing her hips to jerk at the sensation. 

A moan escaping her mouth, “please.”

“Please what?” I asked from between her legs. 

She lifted her head to look me in the eye, “lick me please.”

Focusing on her body movements and the sighs escaping her mouth I began in earnest to get her off. 

If I swirl my tongue clockwise, she grips the sheets arching off the bed. 

If I swirl my tongue counterclockwise, she clamps her knees shut and grips my head in place.

“Draco I’m close,” she groans. 

I begin pumping a little faster and feel her muscles begin to tighten. Reaching my free hand up I tweaked her nipple and sent her over the edge. 

I used to believe that girls were the most beautiful during the orgasm, but Granger was most beautiful after. 

I thin layer of sweat made her skin glow. All the thoughts have cleared her head, and there was nothing to think about in this moment. 

I crawled up onto the bed and kissed small spots on her chest and neck, waiting for her to come down off the high. 

After a minute or so her eyes cleared and pressed me into the mattress. Rolling on top of me she straddled my hips. 

“You’re very good at that,” she murmured. Placing kisses along my jaw. 

She reached in between us lining me up with her entrance.

“Malfoys are good at-“ I hissed as she lowered herself on my cock. 

“Speechless, just the way I like you,” she grinned. 

Leaning forward pulling me almost all the way out and slowly sliding back down. 

I grabbed her thighs trying to keep myself from just fucking her into the mattress.

A three months of dates, flirting, and foreplay was worth it. I’d do it again.

She rode me, hair pulled up on her head in a messy bun, hands on my chest. I gripped her waist matching her thrusts. 

Her nipples peaked; her body flushed. “Beautiful.”

Her movements would sped up and when I’d get close she’d stop all together giggling down at me.

Not being able to take it anymore I switched positions.

On her hands and knees her head was bent low while her ass was in the air. Positioning myself behind her I buried myself to the hilt. 

Teeth clenched I held still trying not to come right away.

“Move,” she moaned, rocking her hips. 

I tried being gentle, but then I remember all the running, broken noses, and cold showers. I fucked her hard. 

Every thrust was met with the sound of my hips hitting her ass. Smack, smack, smack. My balls hitting her clit with the movement. 

“Fuck yes,” she hissed. “Just like that!” 

Her comments spur me on. My thrusts speeding up and becoming more erratic as I got closer to cumming. 

“Do you like that general?” I asked. She replied in a whimper. 

She clamped down on my cock letting out a shout alerting me to her orgasm. A few more thrusts could be heard, and I followed her over the edge. I released my seed inside her filling her up with me and my scent. 

I bent over her kissing her shoulder blades until I was finally able to pull out of her. We collapsed on the bed exhausted. 

I reached over and dragged her to my chest before we fell asleep. Her leg was draped over mine with her head tucked under my chin, both of us ignoring the perspiration. Pulled a blanket over us while we both waited for our hearts to slow down. 

As sleep began to take me, I whispered, “I love you.”

I didn’t feel her freeze or her lack of breathing, instead my world went dark in pure bliss. 

* * *

The sun came pecking through the curtains forcing me to acknowledge that the day was about to begin. Memories of the night before coming back, I grinned reaching across the bed. Empty. 

My grin gone, I lifted myself up searching the room for clues. 

“Hermione?” I called. No answer. 

I got up and checked the bathroom, she wasn’t there. Her clothes were no longer on my bedroom floor. 

I ran my hands through my hair trying to come up with a reason why she would have left. The night was great, first time we had sex, she came twice. We cuddled afterward and-

I froze. 

I told her I loved her, and she left me. 

A pecking came on the window, I jumped up to answer, maybe there was an emergency.

I tore open the letter with the DMLE insignia on the front and read;

Dear Auror Malfoy,

You’ve been sent on assignment to Romania. You will be on surveillance of the town Sibiu for Death Eater movements.

You’ll leave at 3pm today.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement

I ripped up the letter.


	6. December

“So, what are we talking about,” Granger said sitting across for Theo and I in the booth. 

“This piece of work that Draco was seeing,“ Blaise said causing her to choke on her drink. 

I grinned into my cup. Servers her right. 

“Why is she a piece of work?” 

“Well Draco here,” Blaise said sliding an arm over her shoulders and gesturing to me. “Told some broad that he was in love with her, and then disappeared the next morning.”

“Well maybe she wasn’t ready to say it back,” Granger said with a shrug staring into her drink.

My chest tightened. This can’t possibly be her excuse.

“If that was the case,” Theo explained. “She should have just had a conversation with him in the morning.”

Someone remind me to send that man a fruit basket.

“I agree,” I said staring her down. 

“She was probably scared, you guys weren’t together very long- at least I assume,” she corrected. 

“Four months is plenty time,” Blaise defended. “Especially when he tells you what he did.”

“What did you do?”

“I told my parents,” I told her. “I thought after all the dates across the world it was going to result in us getting together.”

“She tried contacting you right!” she said an octave higher

I scoffed, “if you’re going to dump me, you owe me the pleasure of doing it to my face.”

Her face seemed to drain of color at the comment.

I tipped back my drink finishing it off and glanced at her, “fucking coward.”

“Goodnight gentlemen.” Standing up, I turned to Blaise, “hope you get lucky.”

“Draco,” she began.

"Thanks Mate!"

I weaved through the crowd, avoiding the inevitable conversation. After escaping the bar, a tinkling sounded alerted me that someone was following. 

“Go home Granger,” I dismissed her with a wave of my hand.  
“No, I think we should talk about this,” she said reaching out and turning me to face her. 

I jerked away from her touch, “you had a month to talk about it, I’m done.”

“I shouldn’t have left, I should have been there that morning,” she pleaded.

“Yeah, you should have.” I yelled at her turning to face her, “why are you crying!”

“I miss you,” she said with tears running down her face.

I didn’t say anything preferring to keep her at a distance despite the ache inside.

She missed me. 

“Don’t you know how that feels?” 

“Of course, I know!” I sneered. “However, you get to talk to me about it, and I got sent to Romania!”

“That was wrong,” she said to herself. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“I told you I loved you and you ran,” I whispered.

She took a step forward and I recoiled away from her. 

“How can I fix this?” she asked.

“You can’t.” I choked out. “I’m always going to remember this, but I still love you Hermione.”

She moved quicker this time closing the distance between us. Lifted a hand and cupped my face, I was shaking. Why am I shaking?

“I think I love you too, it’s been agony trying to keep myself away,” she said tilting my head, forcing me to look into her honey eyes. 

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it,” I murmured reaching out to wipe her wet cheeks.

“You just about killed me when you sent all my letters back unopened,” she laughed. “I had to pretend to go on a date with Zabini to get here.” 

“I’m a possessive man,” I tried to explain. “If you’re mine, I won’t share, and you can’t run again.”

“I dare you to try keeping me away,” she sighed before kissing me.  
I pressed into her, lips both of us fighting for dominance. She eventually conceded and I buried my hands in her hair, pulling her closer. She snuck her hands around me pressing herself against me.

“Damn it!” Zabini yelled.

We pulled our mouths apart, but Granger held firm around my waist keeping us flushed together.

“That’s my date, Draco!” 

I smirked looking down at her, “she loves me too.” 

While giving her a soft kiss, Blaise threw his hands in the air “I need a drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story I've ever finished. I had a scene stuck in my head and had to write it out. I hope you all enjoyed it. :)


End file.
